BLACK DAWN ALTERNATE CLYRNIN ENDING
by charlotteburnside
Summary: Alternate ending to Black Dawn. What happens when Shane dies? Who does Claire turn to... I know so far it kind of sucks but it's just the beginning, the rest will probably be better. It's going to spin off into a Clyrnin thing hahah so bear with me! I'll post the next parts as soon as they are written! R&R PLEASE.
1. The Funeral Claire's POV

**Claire**  
It wasn't until the funeral that it really hit her. Until then, she had been able to pretend that he had just gone out for a while. Gone to work to cut up meat all day, or gone to kill some vamps. Or gone somewhere. But here, with the whole town - or at least what was left of it - packed into the little chapel, she couldn't escape it. Of course, the funeral wasn't actually held until weeks after it happened. What with the draug killing off a vast majority of the vampire race and such. But someone had had a brainwave, realised that some kind of chemical was lethal to draug. The draug were gone, leaving behind a half destroyed town and a completely destroyed Claire. The weeks in which the draug had been fought against and defeated, she had spent balled up in a room somewhere. The days passed in a blur. A numbing and miserable blur. People offered her comforting words. She ignored them. She didn't want them. She wanted Shane. Eventually they stopped trying. It wasn't until yesterday, when Eve had come in to tell her that they were having a funeral, that Claire finally payed enough attention to realise who was talking to her and to make sense of the words. She had gotten up for the first time in days. She took a shower - a real shower, no more draug to worry about now - and had a look in the mirror at the mess staring back at her. Now that she had showered and cleaned her hair, she looked vaguely normal, but there was no disguising the dark rings under her eyes, caused by sleepless nights. Her skin was sallow, and she had a beaten and defeated look about her. She looked like a dead person. She half wished she was. She left the bathroom and went back to her corner so she could curl up in a ball and cry again.

Now, back at the chapel, there was no escaping it. She had been in denial for weeks, but seeing everyone here made it real. She didn't think there was a person in town who hadn't turned up. Theo was here. Claire's parents, of course. Even Monica Morrell, who was still mourning the death of her own brother. She too had the same blank look that Claire was sure we was wearing too. Most surprising, though, was Amelie. And Oliver. Amelie, she could kind of get. Shane had sacrificed himself to save her town. She had to have some respect for that. Maybe Oliver felt the same. To be honest, Claire didn't care. She really didn't care. She just wanted this over.


	2. Chapter 2 Myrnin's POV

***Um, I accidently made myself a bit teary ****while writing this hahaha! Let me know what you think guys! I think with the rest of the story, I will alter between Claire and Myrnin's POV. R&R PLEASE. :)***

Shane Collins' funeral was dreadful. Of course I went. How could I not, after he died to save my Claire? And my race, the vampires that he loathed. Yes, my respect for him had reached abnormally high levels, rightfully so. I was genuinely saddened by his passing, but my sadness increased by several notches when I saw Claire standing by one of the pews in the front row. She was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Danvers. Well, they were talking to her. Her facial expression was blank, with obvious misery underlying it. Her parents faces were full of concern and worry for their daughter. They were probably mirroring my own. I had never seen a person look so absolutely dejected. It killed me inside to see her like that. My bright, bubbly little Claire, looking so... despondent. If I still had a heart, it would have broken right then and there. I took a seat in one of the back pews, away from all the other guests. I hadn't been out in public for some time, and while I wasn't exactly thirsty, it didn't mean I was safe, and a death at a funeral would be quite inappropriate. The service began shortly after, and the hall fell silent. Father Joe rambled on about how Shane would go on in peace or someone along those lines. I couldn't see Claire's face, but I could imagine perfectly the look of grief that she would be wearing. I tuned out a little, my mind wondering off to other places, until I heard Claire's familiar voice over the speaker system. It didn't sound so familiar today, not at all. It sounded broken. That, paired up with her facial expression and general body language, screamed I'm falling to pieces. But my head snapped up immediately at the first word, and I found myself unable to look away from her. 'I... I never thought I would be doing this.' She seemed lost for words. 'I never imagined life without him.' A tear leaked out from the corner of her eye. She took a deep, steadying breath, and continued. 'And honestly, I don't want life without him.' More tears this time, and I felt slightly teary myself. The whole room was in total silence, every eye on Claire. 'Shane Collins' was the bravest, kindest, most genuine person I ever have know, and ever will know. After everything he has - had - gone through, his sister and his mum and Frank... After everything bad that could happen to a person, happened to him... Even through all that, he always put other people first. Always. He was the most selfless person you could meet. And he was the best thing that happened to me. No one will ever come close to be what he was. Not ever.' That hurt to hear, a lot. But I had always known that Shane could be what I never could. Claire had started sobbing now, tears streaming down her face, shoulders heaving. I could hear others in the room weeping as well. I admit, even I let a tear out, even if it was for seeing Claire cry. Michael Glass hugged Claire and led her back to her seat, where her parents immediately put their arms around her. Michael went up to the microphone, closed his eyes and said, 'Shane, bro. This is for you.'Then he walked over to the side of the room and picked up something - his guitar - before coming back to stand in front of everyone. He began to play, one of the saddest, yet most intricate pieces of music I had heard in my long lifetime. That boy was truly talented. The moment his fingers strummed the first note, the room fell into a kind of trance, immersed in his wonderful song. It had no lyrics, but the music spoke a thousand words, words of love and sadness and friendship. In that moment, I was truly pained by the loss of Shane Collins.


	3. Chapter 3 Claire's POV

***Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took forever to post! It's been a hectic week at school and I actually had a death of my own to deal with, im so sorry for the wait! This chapter isn't the best but there's more coming... I'll post the next one in an hour or so! Please review guys, I have no idea what you think hahaha, and if you have any requests or ideas, let me know! Again, sorry for the wait, but hopefully it will be worth it :)***

Claire -

Time passed. Not that Claire was keeping track of it, but it passed. At first she just lay in her bed, thinking. About herself and about Shane and about them together and about everything. Michael and Eve came in a couple of times a day, bearing food and comforting words. Eventually she started getting up and getting her own food, and showering. She fell into a kind of routine; sleep, wake, think, eat, think, shower, think, eat, think, sleep. Every time Claire left her room, she saw Eve and Michael watch her, concern plastered on their faces. She would give them what she thought was a convincing smile, and go to her room where she would go back to thinking. She would think, and think, and think.

One day she was lying in bed when a knock on the door interrupted her thinking. "Come in," she called.

It was Eve. She opened the door, came and sat on the end of my bed and said, softly, "Hey CB. Do you know what day it is today?"

"No," Claire replied. She probably could have come up with some kind of Eve-worthy quip, but it was hard enough answering at all, let alone joking around. She gave her that concerned look again, the one that made Claire fully appreciate how much Eve cared about her. She immediately felt guilty for making her worry, and tried to look happy. "Should I?"

Eve's frown eased up just a little, before she said, "Yeah, you probably should. It's kind-of-maybe your eighteenth birthday!" Her voice got higher towards the end, showing her excitement.

"I – what? It can't have been that long..." For all Claire knew, it could have been. Maybe she really had been wasting away her life in bed.

"Uh, honey, it has been that long. And now you're fricken eighteen. I think that's worth getting out of the house for."

"You're right. I – I think I should go to the lab. Myrnin probably needs help with the machi - with Frank."

Claire had had a sudden inspiration do go out and do something. She couldn't just lie here, moping all day. Shane wouldn't want that. He would want her to be happy. She couldn't stop living her life just because he had stopped living his. The thought made her want to cry, but she blinked back her tears. There was no time for crying. She needed to go do something. Take her mind off things.

Eve's excitement dimmed a little, but she was obviously happy to get some form of response out of Claire. "Um, I was thinking me and you could go... Somewhere."

"Sorry, I just really feel like working today. How about tonight? You, Me, and Mike. I don't know, special birthday dinner at home or something."

Eve's enthusiasm rocketed right back up, her face glowing. "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes, go to the lab. Go go go, I'll get the keys - you go to the car!" She dashed out of the room, and Claire felt herself almost smiling for the first time in, apparently, months.


	4. Chapter 4 Myrnin's POV

***Again, sorry for the lack of action/romance hahah, I'm getting there in the next chapter or two! **

**Question: Would you prefer me to write the kiss/possibly a hook up (we all knew it was gonna have to happen;) ) from Claire or Myrnin's POV? I already know where the story is going to go, but I wanted to know who's POV you would prefer :)**

**Thanks heaps, please please review and let me know what you think, etc!***

Myrnin-

I smelt her before I heard her. Her scent was very sweet, something like honey and sunshine with a slight vanilla undertone. It reflected her kind heart, and her innocence, perfectly. It had been a long while since I had smelt that scent, at least this strong - it still lingered in the room she had once slept in, though I was too afraid to go in there, fearful that my own bold, spicy scent would taint hers.

But there I was, flicking through an old book from a couple of centuries ago, when that sweet, sweet smell wafted down the stairway. Moments later, I heard her soft footsteps padding down the rickety stairwell. She came through the doorway, and took a quick look around the lab. She looked directly at me before giving a somewhat exasperated sigh.

"You know, there is such thing as cleaning." Despite the fact that she seemed relatively happy, I could see the change in her. I hadn't spoken to her since the funeral, and even then we had only exchanged a few words. I hadn't wanted to bother her with my presence, so it was a real surprise to see her show up here. But she had definitely changed. It had been close to half a year since the boy had died, but grief still lingered in her expression, underlying the tentative, fake-looking smile. But she looked much better than she had at the funeral, more like her beautiful self. Much better.

"Claire. It's lovely to see you too. What brings you here?" I was surprised at how blasé I sounded, considering how pleased I was to see her here. Good. I didn't need her to know how much I had missed her.

"I felt like working," she replied simply. "Figured you could use some help with Frank or something. Or, come to think of it, this place needs a good clean up."

"Brilliant! Perhaps you could go and sort out those books over there. Put them on those shelves. Alphabetical order should do." I was perfectly happy with how they were, but I was sure Claire would enjoy sorting them. I could mess them back up another day.

"Will do," she said, and started towards the corner where hundreds of books had accumulated over the past couple of months. She was a meter or so away from me, but I used my superhuman speed to cross the distance in a fraction of a second, and caught her arm. She looked up in surprise, and I heard her heart rate increase from the shock of my sudden appearance.

"Claire... Look - I - What I mean is - Are you okay?" I fumbled over the words, unsure how to make it sound _humanish_.

"Myrnin. I'm fine. I'm okay. I should get to work." I couldn't believe she even _tried_ to make me think that she was okay. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke.

"Claire – "

"I should get to work." I let her pull out of my grip, and watched as she walked over to the book pile, and settled against the wall, flicking through the books. I kept watching her, subtly though, so she never noticed. I watched, and watched, and watched.


	5. Chapter 5 Eve's POV

**Um, wow, I haven't posted for like almost three months haha so sorry! I was just really out of it, now I feel like coming back :3 Please read and review, it's much appreciated! Sorry I felt like writing from Eve haha but defs more romance coming... Let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't likel what you want, everything! Love you all :)**

***Eve's POV***

I was in the kitchen, making chilli dogs, when I caught a glance at the clock for the first time since Claire had left. "Shit! Mike! Um, maybe we should get Claire before Count Dracula eats her." I'd been so absorbed in making the house party-ready that I hadn't even noticed the time. It was past seven, and we were meant to be picking up Claire.

I heard Michael pad lightly down the stairs before swinging around the kitchen door frame. I winked at him before flipping off the stove while he grabbed the keys to his vamp-mobile, and opened the back door. Holding it open he said "Ladies first," and I punched him lightly in the stomach before ducking under his outstretched arm.

It was an uneventful drive; since the defeat of the draug, Morganville was back to its (relatively) boring self. Michael pulled up just outside Grandma Day, aka nutcase,'s house before sliding out the door and walking down the alley that lead to Myrnin's house. The sun had almost fully set, so he didn't have to rush to get out of it.

I sat in the car, admiring my newly painted nails while i waited. Blood red was definitely my colour. I laughed a little at the irony of it, before looking out the windshield to see Michael walking back down the alley with Claire. It wasn't until they were about two meters away from the car that I saw their faces; Michael looked midway between amused and annoyed, while Claire... Well, she was almost as red as my nails, and looked as though she wanted to die. She walked awkwardly next to Michael, looking mildly - make that majorly - horrified.

Michael opened the door for Claire and waited for her to get into the back seat before shutting it again, and returning to the drivers seat. "What's up with you, Claire Bear?" I asked, turning to look at her. "You're looking slightly, um, flustered." She sunk lower into her seat, averting her eyes, her blush intensifying, but she did not answer. "What's up? Vamp got your tongue?" At this, her blush became so strong that her skin was almost purple. She put her head in her hands to avoid answering the question. Michael, although apparently trying to remain silent, let out a snort.

I immediately turned to him. "What's going on guys? What is it, freakin secret day? Haven't we had enough of those!?"

Michael smiled grimly before saying, "I just thought it was amusing. 'Vamp got your tongue.' How ironic."

"What the hell Michael! I think I'd prefer your keeping secrets than trying out riddles on me... I'm not that smart, why else do you think I pull shots for a job?"

He laughed, and threw a glance at Claire who still had her head in her hands.

"Well...how do I put this... Maybe a vamp did get Claire's tongue." When I gave him another questioning look, he laughed again before continuing. "What I mean to say is that I might have just walked in on this one", he nodded his head towards Claire, "getting a bit of romantic action just now."

I felt my mouth drop. "You don't mean... Claire and Myrnin..."

Michael's smile widened. I could see Claire in the rear view mirror, her reddish-purple forehead visible from behind her hands. "Yup. That's exactly what I mean."


	6. Chapter 6 Claire's POV

**Hello everyone! Holy guacamole I haven't posted for so long. I wasn't even going to continue the story but I was going through my emails and found all these people asking for more and I got all inspired NOW IM ADDICTED TO WRITING AGAIN HAHAHA. Any requests at all will be taken into account, please read and review I would love to know what you like and dislike so far and what you want to happen or just any thoughts. And for those who get sad that I never post DON'T WORRY, NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY IN THE MAKING! Lets hope I don't stop writing for like five months again haha, anyway, enjoy! I love you all. -Charlotte**

*CLAIRE'S POV*

She couldn't believe it. She was absolutely mortified as it was. Of course, she'd expected Michael to tell Eve but she was still pretty damn pissed off when he had the nerve to do it right in front of her.

However, she was still too distressed about the whole situation to string up even a couple of words. It was an incredibly awkward ride home. Claire could just imagine the smirks on Michael and Eve's faces, but she was too embarrassed to look. She felt like a child, caught by her parents. Come to think of it, she probably would have rather have been here with her parents than with her two older housemates.

It was an agonisingly long drive home. It felt like it for Claire, anyway. She couldn't hear Eve or Michael talk, but when she finally raised her head she was sure she saw both their eyes dart away from the rear view mirror, and their mouths twitch, struggling to hide their smirks.

Alone in the back seat, smothered by the uncomfortable silence, she was left to think. It was just like the months before today, when she would sit there and think. Today had been the first time in a very, very long time that Claire had not spent every waking moment thinking of Shane. She had gotten out, escaped her mind, and had almost enjoyed herself. It had been nice while it lasted.

But now, enveloped in the quiet of the car, she remembered all the things she had been thinking about for the past half a year. All the guilt and sadness and pain returned, but now with an intensified guiltiness and the new addition of shame.

Grieving over Shane was one thing. She was allowed to talk about it, but she didn't. What she wasn't meant to do was kiss another person... Especially not a vampire, half the reason Shane died. Especially not the one who he had hated so very much. Especially not the one who was probably happy about Shane's passing, glad to have Claire all to himself. Those things most certainly were not okay.

At the time, Claire hadn't even thought about it, she hadn't even considered Shane. The intimacy of her and Myrnin working together, his attractiveness and sweet-talk, had messed up her head. She had acted spontaneously and without thinking. In Claire's defence, Myrnin was the one who started the kiss. But she most certainly was not the one to end it; that was Michael.

They had been working over a bench, Claire looking through some of Myrnin's plugs and wires, trying to make sense of the rubbish, while he watched her. He had reached forward to grab something, leaning his body towards Claire, and she found his face inches from hers. She could smell his sweet breath, and it was intoxicating. The intimacy, however, had made her uncomfortable. "Myrnin..."

He put a finger to her lips to silence her, before moving the finger away to caress her cheek. He gently took hold of her face and guided it towards his own, before bringing their lips together.

Claire had felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire, but not in a painful way. In a way that felt like pure ecstasy as Myrnin's lips moved against hers, and her own lips returned the favour. Now, when she thought back to it, Claire realised how incredibly selfish she had been. She hadn't spared a single thought for Shane, how he would have felt if he knew this was happening, that Claire was forgetting him.

But, lost in the bliss of Myrnin's kiss, such worries hadn't troubled Claire. The incredible feeling soaring through her body had intensified dramatically as Myrnin moved his hand from Claire's face to the back of her neck, grabbing a hold of her hair, and his free hand to the small of her back, pulling her right up against him so that their bodies were pressed together.

That was when Michael had burst in. Claire wondered to herself if he had known before he saw, because of his enhanced vampire senses or whatever. She also wondered why Myrnin hadn't heard or sensed Michael's presence, and if he had why hadn't he responded?

But these thoughts only lasted a brief second, before returning to her previous thoughts of Shane and her disloyalty. She was immediately consumed by guilt and horror, and she felt an incredible sadness, much like the one she had been feeling for the past six months. Only it was worse this time. Before today, the sadness had been numbing. Though it was there, it was strong enough that it dulled her senses and she kind of forgot about it. But now, the numb feeling was gone. Claire was not in denial anymore. She was not in shock. She was just enveloped in an indescribable sadness.

"Oi, Claire, wanna open my present before or after dinner? I made chilli dogs." It was Eve. Claire looked up and realised they were at the house. She had been so consumed by her thoughts that she hadn't even realised. But Claire was so, so sad. Upon opening her mouth to respond to Eve, she burst into tears. It was the first time she had cried since the funeral, and she could not control it. She just could not control the sadness that had overtaken her.


End file.
